The Wrathful Queen
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: Modern Royalty AU, set at Krista's coronation. The celebrations after her coronation are so boring, thankfully Bertholdt knows how to entertain his little queen.


**This was written upon request, and now for the disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Krista Lenz and Bertholdt Fubar are the property of Isayama Hajime, Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan is the property of Isayama Hajime, I do not own anything, I just write stories. **

**Warning: adult language, and pegging. Enjoy!**

Bertholdt watched as Krista gave her speech to the crowd. It was her coronation day, and he was lucky to have gotten a seat close enough to see her. The place was packed to the brim with the Upper Class, reporters and celebrities, all here to see that tiny princess be dubbed the Queen. She looked so dainty in her silver dress, the silk seemed to cling to her shapely body. Her face was innocent and sweet, but those curves were deadly. Bertholdt hid a smirk as the girl looked his way, a faint smile on her face as she paused in her deliverance. There would be a massive celebration tonight, and he of course was on the guest list. He was her personal concubine after all.

In the evening, he lingered in the ball room watching as she entered, surrounded by manic reporters and their flashy cameras, she looked indifferent to it all. She had grown used to their hounding, it didn't bother her. Being one of the tallest men in room made it easier for her to spot him, and when she did she gave a little wave of her hand, which alerted her guards to remove the paparazzi. She made her way through the crowd of dignitaries, and due to the sheer number of them it took her a good fifteen minutes to reach him. By the time she did, he was waiting by the window with a glass of champagne for her. "Hello Bertl," she smiled, taking the offered glass to sip from it, "are you enjoying my party?"

"It's a bit warm," the male replied with a bashful smile, he was beginning to sweat a little. The short little royal took his hand to lead him out the nearby balcony door, "cool down out here with me, I'm tired of those boring old people."

Bertholdt smiled, momentarily touching Krista's cheek, "you look beautiful, by the way."

"Oh shh," the girl giggled, her cheeks pinkening as she looked away, "you'll be joining me tonight, yes?"

The tall male could barely conceal his grin as he looked down at his queen, "of course, just let me know and I'll be right there."

The small queen looked up at the giant before her, raising her hand to grip the fabric of his shirt and pull him down for a quick but firm kiss, "I want to go now, so badly, but I'm stuck here for a few more hours.."

"I reckon her highness can survive these boring rich people a few hours more," Bertholdt whispered to her lips as he cupped her cheek, "afterwards I'll take good care of you, my Queen.."

Krista eventually had to pry herself away from her towering lover to busy herself with the gentry and dignitaries who required her audience. Bertholdt wandered silently through the crowds, sipping champagne and avoiding the lusty gaze of quite a few young women. There seemed to be many a vixen present tonight, if their behaviour was anything to judge. There was a lot of accidental pressing and crotch-grazing, followed by giggles and winks. It had him a little flustered but he would never allow himself to give in and fool around with these women. He was faithful to his queen and of course, nothing could be as phenomenal to him as their shenanigans in the bedroom. Hours passed and he became rather tipsy from his boredom drinking, but around 11, after being less obvious with his eyeing-up of Queen Krista, the girl gave him the signal to meet her in her bedroom. He left the ball room without attracting much attention and made his way to the grand marble staircase. He would be there first of course, so he took his time as he walked.

Krista's bedroom was spacious, but generally pretty dark. Its walls were papered navy with delicate golden stems and leave, her bed was a near-blackened oak monster of a four-poster, huge and perfect for their romping. In there they could conceal themselves behind sheer black curtains, hiding their play from any eyes that might peer in the door on occasion. When Bertholdt entered her room he immediately went to clear off the mountain of pillows that were always assembled there. Krista didn't like them, but they looked good. He undid his tie and threw it onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt then as he waited for the woman to arrive. He left the lights dim, just how she liked it. When they were alone she much preferred a darker ambience, she kept her light, giggly, cute little self for the public.

Bertholdt looked to the door as Krista slipped in. She closed it and held her arms out to him with a frown, "ugh, come here, I need lots of kisses."

The man smiled and went to pick the queen up bridal style, giving her a little kiss before carrying her to bed. She traced her finger along the exposed skin of his chest, undoing his last few buttons as he sat down with her on his lap, "that was so boring, I need some proper entertainment Bertl.."

"Anything you want," he said as he tilted her face towards his to give her a slow, but passionate kiss. Krista growled softly, pushing Bertholdt onto his back to straddle him, kissing him firmly. The male's hands wandered down her sides, past her hips to grip her ass firmly, his mouth opened slightly to allow her to slip her tongue in to play with his. He gave a soft, surprised moan as the girl's hand suddenly gripped his shaft through his trousers, "I want this," she whispered between kisses, "get your fucking clothes off…"

Bertholdt ignored her order and pinned the tiny queen beneath him, "yours first," he whispered back, smirking at Krista's indignant expression. He grinned smugly as she gasped, his hands ripping through her flimsy silken dress to expose her milky flesh. He loved seeing that surprised look on her face, and she loved when he got rough and destroyed her clothes. Her bra was next, and one thrown across the room he attacked her small breasts with kisses, teasingly sucking and gently biting her nipples as she moaned and snaked her fingers through his hair, "you _bastard_…"

He removed his own shirt, hastily pushing off his trousers and boxers too before returning to passionately kissing his blushing queen. "Stop teasing me..!" she whined, gripping his shoulders as he slipped his hand into her panties. "You love it," he whispered back, nipping her neck as he toyed with her clit. She was such an adorable squealing mess when he touched her just right, her face turned red and she gasped and mewled in pleasure, her hips raising to his touch, "fuck me, Bertl! Do it!"

Bertholdt gave her a little kiss, smirking as he continued to stroke her clit, "how badly do you want it…?"

Krista smacked his shoulder with an expression that was a mix of anger and utter pleasure, "now! Fuck me you brute! I need it!"

The male gave a sultry chuckle and slowly pulled down her panties. He spread her legs apart, unable to take his eyes off the moist wonder hidden between her legs. He wanted to taste her, and he would.

"Bertl…Ber…I said fuck m-aaahh!"

Ignoring her orders yet again, Bertholdt kept her legs apart as he pressed his face to the warm wetness, dragging his tongue firmly up along her clit before sucking it. She was sweet on his tongue, her sounds even sweeter to his ears. He was almost painfully hard at this point, but he couldn't get enough of her sweet juices, which he lapped up, almost tongue-fucking her in her passion. Krista had reached her limit already, coming hard as she shrieked his name. Betholdt kept on teasing her with his tongue though, attacking her clit with fierce licking and sucking. When he could no longer help himself, he got on his knees and pulled the queen by her thighs to him, his eyes meeting hers as she lay there red-faced and panting. Without warning he thrust into her, earning a loud moan from the girl as he began to fiercely pound her. His head tilted back slightly as he bit his lower lip, concealing his moans. "Harder!" Krista begged, every rough thrust knocking the breath out of her, Bertholdt did as told this time, gripping her hips firmly as he fucked her hard. After minutes she gave the familiar order, "stop.."

The tall male did as told, pulling out before leaning down to kiss her. Breathless, she waited a moment before shakily crawling to the side of her bed to open the bedside cabinet. "Get on your knees, Betholdt.." she said as she pulled out a strap-on, which she carefully put on. Betholdt nodded and did as he was told, shivering with anticipation when he felt Krista's small hands on his hips. She probed his anus with the tip of the fake penis, "you love this, don't you?"

"Yes.." he whispered, tensing as she entered him, just a little. "You teased me a lot…" she said as she pulled out the little that had entered, prodding him with it now as one hand reached to stroke his shaft, soaked with her juices, "maybe I'll put it away.."

"Please don't.." his head dropped as he tried not to push back, "please Krista.."

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Bertholdt, fuck you like a little bitch, this is what you get for not doing as you're told," the blonde growled as she roughly slammed deep inside him. Bertholdt moaned deeply, his head tilting up again as the little queen roughly pounded into him. She had picked the long one tonight, it hit so deep, it felt so good! He was surprised though, when she pulled out and pushed him onto his back, "you like fucking me like this, my turn!" she smirked, entering him roughly once again, she thrust slowly though, fiercely, her eyes on his as she stroked his shaft at the same time. The male whimpered, his hips rising to meet her thrusts as hers would do for his. "You look so helpless.." Krista gave him a cheeky smile, pausing in her thrusts before giving another rough one, "I love it.."

She then began to mercilessly fuck him, for someone so small she was very strong, Bertholdt wondered would he be able to walk, he was as breathless now as she had been, and he was about to come. Krista continued to pound him, one hand rapidly stroking his shaft as she did, until Bertholdt tensed, cursing as he came hard, the result splattering onto his queen's breasts. She pulled out then, taking off the strap-on to drop it on the floor. She used his tie to wipe his semen off her chest, before moving to snuggle up to the shaking, breathless, sweaty giant. She gave his cheek a little kiss, "that was fun.. I liked that.."

**I hope you enjoyed that and if you did please drop a review. If you have a request, send me a message!**


End file.
